Prank Day
by SonicBoom403
Summary: A "Scribble" that I wrote a few years ago for Lemmy's Land. I slightly altered it now, fixing typos and changing some of the lines. Lemmy and Iggy celebrate Prank Day, a holiday that they created themselves.
1. Part 1

One Saturday morning... 5:00 AM to be exact.

Bowser and the Koopalings are still asleep. Lemmy is the first to wake up.

Lemmy: (quietly) Today's Prank Day.

Iggy wakes up after Lemmy says this.

Iggy: (quiet) Wha? Lemmy, was that you?

Lemmy quietly jumps off the bed.

Lemmy: (still quiet) Yes, that was me. Do you know what today is?

Iggy: (still quiet) Prank Day.

Lemmy: Exactly.

Iggy: Let's get-

Lemmy: To work!

Lemmy and Iggy quietly set up lots of pranks and traps in the next hour. It is now 6:00 AM.

Lemmy: What do we do now?

Iggy: Let's just play-

Lemmy: Videogames!

Lemmy and Iggy go to their room and play New Super Koopa Bros. until 7:00 AM, when Bowser and the other Koopalings wake up. Roy goes downstairs.

Roy: I'll have breakfast, work out, and beat up Iggy.

Roy walks near some rope. His foot goes through a knot in the rope, causing him to trip and fall down the stairs.

Roy: OOF!

There is a bucket that pours out mud. It lands on Roy's face.

Roy: What the? What's all of this mud doing on my face? Whoever did this will pay.

Morton leaves his room.

Morton: Wow! What a beautiful day! The sun is bright, hot, warm, yellow- OOF!

Morton didn't see where he was going, as he focused on talking.

Morton: What the? When did this wall get here? Oh well.

Morton continues to talk, but we don't care about what he is saying.

Wendy leaves her room, and Lemmy and Iggy step out of their room.

Lemmy: Hey Wendy!

Iggy: We want to show you something.

Wendy: Oh, whatever. This better not take long. I don't want to miss breakfast.

Lemmy and Iggy show Wendy some random video. At the end, a creepy picture of a zombie Mario is on the screen and a loud scream is heard.

Wendy: GAHHHHHH! How dare you show me this? I hate you!

Wendy stomps out of Lemmy and Iggy's room.

Lemmy: Everyone knows that Wendy-

Iggy: Would say that!

All of a sudden, another scream is heard in Larry's room.

Larry: HOW DID I WET THE BED?!

The prank pulled on Larry is the "Hand in Cold Water" prank. Lemmy and Iggy got into Larry's room when he was still sleeping. They had a cup of water and placed Larry's hand in it. It caused Larry to wet his bed.

Larry: I've never done this since I was a baby. If someone caused this, they will pay, BIG TIME!

Ludwig hears the screaming from Larry.

Ludwig: That was weird.

Ludwig goes to the bathroom. He may be very smart, but he doesn't see 2 packets of ketchup. He presses his hands on the toilet seat, and the ketchup gets all over him.

Ludwig: What? Ketchup packets on the toilet seat? Who could've done this?

Ludwig goes to the kitchen to have breakfast, finding Roy, Wendy, Morton, and Larry at the table, not very happy.

Roy: I ended up getting mud all over me!

Wendy: Lemmy and Iggy showed me a "Screamer" video.

Morton: I bumped into some wall that was never there. It was hard, bumpy-

Other Koopalings: WE GET IT!

Larry: I somehow wet my bed.

The other Koopalings start to chuckle.

Larry: SHUT UP!

Ludwig: Lemmy and Iggy are definitely behind this.

Roy looks at the calendar and finds "Prank Day" written on a Saturday.

Roy: Oh, they're gonna get it... big time!


	2. Part 2

The Koopalings go to Lemmy and Iggy's room. Lemmy is updating Lemmy's Land while Iggy is playing on their Nintendo Wii. Roy barges into the room.

Roy: ARE YOU IDIOTS REPONSIBLE FOR ALL THESE PRANKS?!

Lemmy: What are you-

Iggy: Talking about?

Ludwig: You know what he's talking about! All those pranks you've done to us?

Iggy: It could've been-

Lemmy: One of you guys.

Larry: We don't pull pranks! How stupid do you think we are?

Morton: Why didn't I get to say something?

Wendy: Shut up.

Ludwig: We'll have King Dad put you in the dungeon for this.

Lemmy: Wow, you guys really are dumb!

Iggy: King Dad knows we do this for fun!

Lemmy: It's in-

Iggy: Our blood!

Roy: Uh, OK.

Roy and the other Koopalings leave for no reason.

Iggy: Who can we-

Lemmy: Prank now?

Bowser walks in.

Bowser: I heard it's Prank Day. Why don't you go prank Mario or do something to him?

Lemmy: What a great-

Iggy: Idea!

Lemmy and Iggy go to Mario's house without him noticing. They put on cheap disguises and knock on the door.

Mario: Yes- OH NO! The Pizza Man found me!

Mario slams the door.

Lemmy: No no no.

Iggy: We're the Cheese Inspectors.

Lemmy: We need to take a look at your cheese.

Mario: Oh, most certainly! Come in.

Lemmy and Iggy walk in the house.

Mario: I have to go to the bathroom.

Iggy: *to Mario* You do that. *To Lemmy* Let's do this!

Lemmy and Iggy set up the prank while Mario goes to the bathroom.

5 minutes later...

Mario: Hey! Where did those cheese guys go? What's this?

Mario reads the note. It reads:

_Walk out the front door. We have 500 pounds of cheese waiting for you._

_- The Cheese Inspectors_

Mario walks outside. He finds another note. It reads:

_Go on this random airship that randomly appeared. The cheese is in there._

_- The Cheese Inspectors_

Mario gets on the airship. A net falls on him.

Mario: This looks nothing like cheese!

Lemmy and Iggy take off their disguises.

Lemmy: Ha! You are way too easy to trick!

Iggy: Happy Prank Day!

Lemmy and Iggy get on the airship and bring Mario to the castle. Mario gets thrown in the dungeon.

Bowser: Ha! This is perfect! Now it will be easier to kidnap Peach!

Lemmy: What about-

Iggy: Luigi?

Bowser: Who?

Lemmy and Iggy: Nevermind.

With the other Koopalings...

Roy: So, how are we gonna get revenge on Lemmy and Iggy?

Morton: I say we-

Larry: Don't even start, Morton.

Wendy: C'mon, we need a plan.

Ludwig: OK, here's the plan...

The next day, Sunday morning, at 5:00 AM:

All the Koopalings but Lemmy and Iggy meet in Ludwig's room.

Ludwig: Ready?

Everyone but Ludwig: Yes.

Lemmy and Iggy get up and leave their room at about 5:10 AM.

Lemmy: Maybe we'll-

Iggy: Have some-

Lemmy: Extra time to pull-

Iggy: A few more pranks.

Lemmy and Iggy look around to make sure no one wants to prank them for revenge. They sit down but don't see whoopie cushions.

Lemmy and Iggy: What the?!

The rest of the Koopalings pop out.

Roy: Ha! We got ya!

Iggy: Is that the-

Lemmy: Best you can do?

Larry: It was Ludwig's idea, and he's the smart one.

Ludwig: I'm not the prankster of the family, how should I know?

Lemmy: You guys will never be-

Iggy: As good as us.

Morton: I guess they're right, why not do the things we're good at? Like me, I'm good at talking. See? I'm talking and talking and talking and-

Everyone but Morton: WE GET IT!

Iggy: *to Lemmy* We can probably expect our siblings to make up their own days.

Ludwig: Good idea! I'll have Science Day.

Roy: I'll have Bully Day.

Wendy: I'll have Shopping Day.

Morton: I'll have Talking Day.

Larry: I'll have Sneaky Day.

Lemmy: *to Iggy* I guess you're right.

Ludwig: Be prepared, our special days will be coming soon, and unannounced!

All the Koopalings but Lemmy and Iggy laugh like idiots.

Lemmy and Iggy: Oh, great...


End file.
